Current generations (e.g., “2.5G” and “3G”) of wireless mobile communication devices include microprocessors, information storage capability, and run one or more software applications. Examples of software applications used in these wireless devices include micro-browsers, address books, and email clients. Additionally, these generations of wireless devices have access to a plurality of services via the Internet. A 3 G wireless device may, for example, be used to browse Web sites on the Internet, to transmit and receive graphics, and to execute streaming audio and/or video applications. The transfer of Internet content to and from wireless device is typically facilitated by the Wireless Application Protocol (WAP), which integrates the Internet and other networks with wireless network platforms.
Before a consumer can use a wireless device, a number of parameters must be provisioned into the wireless device in order to enable communication services and applications and in order to distinguish the wireless device from others within the communications network. Provisioning may typically include programming the wireless device with a telephone number and programming the wireless network with the serial number and telephone number of the wireless device. Thus programmed, the wireless device and wireless network are enabled to carry calls between the wireless device and the public switched telephone network (PSTN). Provisioning may also include programming the wireless network and wireless device to support one or more optional features for the wireless device, such as call forwarding, three-way calling, voice messaging, short messaging, email forwarding, and paging.
Traditionally, provisioning of a wireless device has been performed on the premises of the vendor or distributor of the wireless device. A data port on the wireless device is used to connect the device to a programming system that uploads provisioning data into the wireless device, such as the telephone number assigned to the wireless device, in order to program it for use on the wireless network. Alternatively, the wireless device is programmed through its key pad. This approach requires the often undesirable step of provisioning the wireless device before it can be delivered to a subscriber.
The ability to deliver a wireless device directly to a subscriber without first having to provision the wireless device provides improved speed of delivery to the subscriber and a simplified provisioning process. As such, wireless service providers can sell their wireless devices directly to potential subscribers through, for example, display booths in supermarkets and department stores.
To facilitate such direct sales to potential subscribers, and to make wireless services as convenient and as affordable as possible, over-the-air (OTA) service provisioning was introduced. In OTA provisioning, simple instructions are provided to guide the buyer through the process of activating the wireless device and signing up for wireless services to become a subscriber. For example, the buyer can activate a new wireless device and sign up for service by dialing a predetermined number (e.g., “*228xx”) in accordance with the wireless device's instructions. Dialing the predetermined number on the wireless device keypad automatically initiates a special purpose call that connects the buyer to an operator. The operator requests certain account information from the buyer, such as personal information, a credit card number, and a home billing address. When the account information is collected and the account is set up, the operator instructs the buyer to enter a sequence of passwords, code numbers, menu-selected commands, etc., that enable certain functions in the wireless device.
To automate service provisioning even further, service provisioning solutions now allow at least part of the OTA service provisioning process to be performed by accessing a provisioning server from an unprovisioned wireless device via an Internet connection. Using an Internet connection allows a wireless service provider to consolidate service provisioning applications and data in a central repository.
In addition to provisioning the wireless device, it is also necessary to provision elements in the wireless communications network which are responsible for effecting mobile communications services and applications (e.g., billing plan, voice mail, call forwarding, email, information services, etc.). These elements include servers and other network devices maintained by wireless carriers, service providers (SPs), value-added resellers (VARs), and mobile virtual network operators (MVNOs).
A wireless carrier or wireless network operator typically owns and operates a wireless network including radio equipment, base stations, antennae, interface equipment, servers, associated landlines, etc. A carrier also manages basic billing and other back-end services needed to sell wireless services to subscribers. The carrier may sell wireless services directly to subscribers in which case the carrier is also an SP. The carrier may also partner with a VAR, a form of SP who sells the carrier's services and may also provide certain additional services. In addition, the carrier may sell otherwise unused network capacity to one or more MVNOs. A MVNO is an SP that does not maintain its own wireless network (i.e., radio equipment). MVNOs may include large retailers, cable operators, and consumer goods companies with important brands. Unlike SPs and VARs, MVNOs offer their own unique content or marketing cachet to subscribers and often serve specific target markets or interests. MVNOs enable carriers to attract new market segments and thereby load their networks more fully. Carriers can devolve marketing, sales, billing, customer relations, and related front and back office functions to MVNOs who may provide these functions more efficiently for their target markets than can the carriers themselves. Thus, SPs, VARs, and MVNOs have similar and often overlapping roles.
One shortcoming of present provisioning systems is their inability to effectively deal with service assignment conflicts between wireless devices and supporting wireless network elements such as SPs' customer service systems. A service assignment conflict exists when services assigned to a wireless device differ from services assigned to the subscriber associated with the wireless device in an SP's customer service system. The need to effectively handle service assignment conflicts is increasing in importance with the increase in the number of SPs, VARs, and MVNOs on wireless networks. Other shortcomings with present provisioning systems are their inabilities to effectively support service provisioning on disparate networks, control service access without requiring additional development or processes, restrict access to services at the individual subscriber or handheld level, control service access to a group of subscribers or handhelds without requiring different hardware, and prevent fraudulent use of unauthorized services.
A need therefore exists for an improved method and system of provisioning wireless devices and services. Accordingly, a solution that addresses, at least in part, the above and other shortcomings is desired.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.